Incomplete
by Golden Immortality
Summary: Suze and Jesse broke up, and now Suze can't seem to get pass it. What is holding her back? ONESHOT


_Okay, this is just a story that came to me and I just had to write it down. Don't worry, I'll still write my other mediator stories. Tell me what you think of this one._

_Enjoy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove aimlessly through the streets of Carmel, trying to figure things out. How did my life become so terrible? The mediator think, for example. I mean, why me? Okay, so I'm over the 'why did I get stuck as a mediator?' Why did my dad have to die? Why didn't I go with him and save him? Why did my mom move me out to California? Because she was happy again. At least, she was happy. Then in comes Jesse. Everything was perfect and got even more perfect when Jesse came back to life. I was happy.

Now this happens.

I kept on driving, not knowing where I was going. Everything was going great with Jesse, why did it have to happen? It wasn't even my fault and/or idea. Although, Jesse doesn't see it that way. He thinks I was apart of it. I wasn't...Okay, maybe I was a little bit part of it. Enough with the third degree.

I kissed Paul Slater.

Correction: Paul kissed me. It took me by surprise that I didn't get a chance to stop him. Okay, I could have pulled away from him and slapped him or something, but I really didn't have time to. Because someone else beat to it. Jesse.

_We were sitting on my bed, Paul giving me another mediator lesson. It really wasn't a lesson day, but Paul said he was 'in the neighborhood' and he said an extra lesson wouldn't hurt. I didn't think anything of it since I wasn't doing anything, because Jesse is working late at the hospital._

_I guess wasn't really paying attention to him to know what he was going to do (I was to busy thinking of Jesse). If I wasn't thinking of Jesse right then, I would have noticed Paul looking at me and my chest region._

_Ahem._

_Before I could even blink, Paul had me in lip lock. Taken by surprise, I pushed him away and screeched at him, "What are you doing?"_

_"Something I've wanted to do ever since I met you," Paul whispered and then he grabbed my lips again, this time sliding his tongue into my mouth. _

_Let me tell you. It felt GREAT!...Wait? What? No, no, no, no,no! I can't believe I just said that. Why did I say that? It was while I was figuring this out when Paul had me lying on my bed with him on top of me. Then I made a big mistake._

_I actually gave in to him and that encouraged him to slip his hand underneath my shirt. Then came the nightmare. The sound of a someone clearing their throat came from the doorway. We jumped up and came face to face with Jesse._

_"Susannah?" he sounded really hurt, not angry as I would have expected._

_"It's not what it looks like," I said quite lamely as I got up from the bed and walked over to Jesse._

_"What was it then?" Jesse asked. He stumped me. I didn't know how to answer his question. I looked down at the floor, hoping an answer came to me. Then Jesse's voice startled me. "Exactly," Jesse said and he turned and went down the stairs._

_"Jesse!" I called his name and ran after him. He didn't stop, he just kept walking, slamming the front door behind him. I ran outside and down the porch steps, "Jesse, wait!"_

_"Why?" he replied bitterly, stopping by his car._

_"Please, can't we just talk?" I pleaded._

_Jesse shook his head, "I don't think talking will do any good." With that said, Jesse got into his car and drove away._

_I stared after him, tears threatening to spill over. Why did any of this happen? I covered my mouth with my hand as tears slid down my cheeks. Why?_

I shook my head to get the memory out of my head. I didn't want to think of that night. Since then, Jesse was gone and he never came back. If Jesse could forget about me, than I can forget him. I turned the radio on to help me forget Jesse, and a song started playing.

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess"_

I wanted to change the radio station, but I couldn't. I was frozen, unable to move. My hands gripping the steering wheel, my eyes staring straight ahead out the windshield as the song penetrated the wall built up around my heart.

_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is Incomplete"_

A tear slid down my cheek.

_"Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake"_

More tears slid down my cheeks, but I tried to push them away. I kept on driving, focusing on the road ahead of me and ignoring the wetness in my eyes, all the while the song continued to demolish the wall.

_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_

Suddenly, I know where I'm going as I turn down a familiar street. I get even more determined when I get farther down the street and pull up in front an apartment complex. Even though I turned the car off and started walking to the building, I could still hear the song playing in my head.

_"I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go alone"_

I made my way into the building, not stopping in the reception because I knew the room number. I pressed the button for the elevator, but it was taking to long, so I sprinted to the stairs and ran up them until I got to the floor I was looking for. I took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. I walked down the hall nervously, not sure why I was even hear. Then I came to the room. Apartment #620.

I knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Nothing.

I was just about to turn around and forget I even came here when the door opened and I saw his dark eyes. "Jesse," I whispered.

He seemed surprised to see me. Of course, he was surprised to see me, we broke up. "Susannah, what are you doing here?"

I couldn't answer him, couldn't speak. Just seeing him and hearing him was too much for me. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I really didn't want to cry in front of Jesse. I had to say what I came here to say, and I couldn't do that with tears in my eyes, but who cares as long as I say it. "I'm sorry," I whispered as tear escaped down my cheek.

Jesse looked at me for a second, but then he grabbed me and hugged me. "Oh, querida," he whispered.

I hugged him back fiercely and looked up into his dark, soulful eyes. Tears started to pour down my face as I smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too, querida," Jesse replied and leaned down to me and I met him halfway in a total sweet and passionate kiss. One that I had missed for quite some time.

_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_

**The End**

_Did you guys like it? Review please or I'll flush my other mediator stories down the toilet._


End file.
